Embers
by NeptuneWrites
Summary: Hiccup struggles with the newfound attention he gets after the defeat of the Red Death. That is until a blond haired goddess comes along and sets fire to his mind. Non canon. Set months after Red Death


AN-_This is my first attempt at a fanfic after reading and writing for years I'm finally in the mood to publish some of my own work. I hope this brings as much joy to you readers as it does to me! -Nep_

_AN 2- I'm purposely ignoring the budding relationship that was fostered in canon between Astrid and Hiccup at the end of HTTYD, I really wanted to write a winter based story because it's currently snowing in the Midwest. Yuck. _

It was a cold winters evening in the hall, steam rising off the decadent stew simmering away over the smoldering embers. The smells and sounds of the hall overwhelmed Hiccup as he pushed open the heavy door and crossed the frosty threshold into the warmth and hearty din of his people. A few heads turned his way as he entered and sent him looks of pride and fellowship, despite it being months after the defeat of the Red Death the village still practically blessed the ground he walked on. Small snippets of conversation drifted across his ears as he made his way to the impressive head table

"_I heard it's head was the size of three longships!" _

"Can't believe the skinny lad actual tamed that demon."

_"To think that he rides the thing too!"  
_

_"He's soo dre..."_

the voices faded away as he made it farther from the crowd and closed the distance between himself and the table his mighty mountain of a father stood and clapped him so hard on the back he thought he'd fly across the table like a sliding flagon of mead!

"_Son I'm so proud of ya." _

_"Thanks Dad." _

To be brutally honest Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about the newfound attention and praise from the village. He'd always been just the village screw up and suddenly he walked on water around them, a flip of the coin to put it lightly. He sat before the hall and helped himself to a small bowl of the fragrant yak stew, as he spooned up the first bite his eyes caught of the movement across the hall. Shimmering golden blond hair flashed through the crowd and disappeared out of the doors into the frigid cold of Berks temperamental weather. Hiccup reluctantly dropped his spoon back into the bowl and grabbed his heavy furs as he ran for the door.

"_Hiccup! Where do you think yer goin!" _

Hiccup ignored his fathers call and raced out into the quickly darkening evening, quickly glancing left and right he spotted Astrid's form near the forests edge. His feet automatically carried him after her. It had been weeks since he'd even talked with the girl that had captured his thoughts for as long as he could remember, and despite the fact she usually chose him as her prime target to bully, attention was attention. He hated that she now treated him differently just like the rest of the Thor's forshaken villge. The woods became thicker and dark as he delved deeper into their depths, the only thing keeping him on track was his uncanny familiarity with this portion of the island. The wind rustled the tops of the trees causing a light dust of powdery snow to fall across his hair and face, Hiccup wrapped the fur tighter over his shoulders to keep the cold from seeping into his wiry frame. Hiccup suddenly felt himself be knocked completely off of his feet, the world suddenly inventing as he rolled head over heels before landing on his back HARD. The air was forced from his lungs in a giant whoosh as a heavy weight on his arms and chest registered in his mind.

"_What the fuck makes you think you can stalk me whenever you want, is it the fact that the whole goddamned villge thinks you're hot shit?" _

_"Ha! The village can go and shove it!" _

The words surprised Hiccup at how easily they rolled off his tongue.

_"__What?" _Astrid asked incredulously

_"__You think I enjoy being out on a pedestal and paraded around by a father who never loved me! No!"_Hiccup spat back with force

Astrids hold on his wrist slackened and she made to get off of his chest as a indecipherable look crossed her face

"_I'm sorry I hit you, I've just been so angry at you." _

Hiccup couldn't believe it, had he died? Astrid in the flesh was apologizing to HIM! His brain absolutely failed him at this point.

"_Uhhhh, thanks?_"

_"Was that a question you idiot." _She asks in an exasperated tone.

_"__Nooo, well maybe...yeah, it was."_ He answered lamely.

_"__Well clueless suits you better." _she whispered shyly while she tried to memorize the pattern of her footprint in the snow.

_"__Hehe yeah I guess it does, I mean look at all of this manly Viking." _What an idiot, did he really just say that to the only attractive female in a 2000 mile radius. *_**facepalm***_

Much to his surprise he looked up to see Astrid giggling, a soft tinkling feminine sound he rarely heard from the stony faced warrior.

_"__Don't let it go to your head Hiccup, or else I'll beat it out of you."_

With this she punched him hard on his bicep drawing a surprises yelp from his mouth before quick as a flash she pressed her blazing lips upon his for the briefest of moments. He wasn't even sure what had happened until the goddess before him was 20 feet away looking back at him with a smirk on her lips. She turned and left him, his lips hot with the embers she had stoked there.

_End _

_AN- Wow I know it short but what a rush to even put the words on screen! Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review! I may just turn this into a larger story! _


End file.
